TORTUGUITAS EN PAÑALES
by Yunuen
Summary: Las tortugas ya eran traviesos desde muy peques n.n


.

**N/A**: Las tortugas tienen 1 añito de edad.

-/-

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**TORTUGUITAS EN PAÑALES**

Cuatro tortuguitas estaban durmiendo juntas en una vieja colchoneta. Al lado de ellas estaba otra vieja colchoneta, pero en está no había nadie durmiendo, su ocupante hacia bastante rato que se había levantado porque debía hacer algo muy importante (no sin antes cambiarles el pañal que habían usado toda la noche a cada uno de sus bebés).

La mañana estaba ya estaba muy avanzada, cuando la primer tortuguita abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Unos ojitos azules, entrecerrados porque todavía tenían sueño, parpadearon un par de veces antes de abrirse por completo. La tortuguita de ojos azules gateo rápidamente pisando a sus hermanos, parecía que tenía prisa por ir a alguna parte.

Por los pisotones, se despertaron una tortuguita con mirada dorada y ceño fruncido, y una tortuguita de piel color olivo y ojos cafés muy alertas.

La tortuguita de ojos dorados frotó sus parpados para poder despertarse por completo y mirar hacia donde iba su hermano, pero en vez de ir con él, tomó su propio camino tan rápido como sus piernas y brazos se lo permitían.

Por su parte, la tortuguita de ojos cafés había escuchado un ruido e iba a directo hacia ese ruido.

El pequeño de piel color verde mar llegó gateando al diminuto cuarto que era la cocina, y fue hasta un mueble no muy alto donde Splinter guardaba la comida. Con esfuerzo y apenas consiguiendo mantener el equilibro, se puso de pie, dio dos tambaleantes pasos y, cuando parecía que iba a caer, pudo agarrarse de la puerta del mueble. Con su manita golpeó la puerta varias veces, retrocedió y cayó de sentón. Miró fijamente por un momento la puerta del pequeño mueble y con más fijeza la cerradura, y con determinación, se puso de pie, hecho varios pasos vacilantes, hurgó dentro de su pañal y sacó lo que parecía ser el palito de una paleta de caramelo que fue devorada desde hace un tiempo, insertó el palito de paleta dentro de la cerradura, lo retorció un poco y…

¡CLICK!

… cedió la cerradura.

El bebé de ojos azules rió muy contento, guardó de nueva cuenta el palito de paleta dentro de su pañal, abrió la puerta y se metió casi por completo dentro del mueble y sacó un paquete, se sentó en el suelo, y con sus diminutos dientes mordió la envoltura a la vez que tironeaba de ésta, y en pocos minutos, la envoltura se rompió y decenas de galletas con chispas de chocolate volaron en todas direcciones; tomó una de las pocas galletas que quedaron en el paquete y la devoró con alegría.

El bebé de piel color esmeralda había gateado hasta una esquina del cuarto; estaba mirando una caja de cartón corrugado que estaba sobre una angosta repisa. El pequeño se puso de pie, caminó varios pasos bamboleándose y con el peligro de caerse, pero no cayó, con una gran audacia siguió caminando hasta alcanzar una escoba que estaba apoyada contra la pared, y con su dedito la empujó, pero la escoba no cayó al piso porque chocó contra la repisa golpeando la caja de cartón, que al estar ésta en la orilla de la angosta repisa, el golpe fue suficiente como para que la caja cayera al piso. La tortuguita le dio otro empujoncito a la escoba y regresó a su lugar. La caja, al caer al suelo, se vació de todo lo que tenía: frazadas y ropa. La tortuguita se metió en la caja, y entre risas, empezó a arrojar por todos lados lo poco que quedaba dentro de ésta.

Splinter seguía muy ocupado armando algo, sin saber lo que sus pequeños hijos estaban haciendo.

La noche anterior, cuando Splinter salió en busca de comida (aprovechando que sus bebés por fin se habían quedado dormidos), fue que vio, en un aparador de una tienda que vendían artículos para bebés, un tipo de corral con la altura necesaria que evitaba que el niño estuviera gateando o andando por toda la casa y lo suficientemente amplio como para permitirle al bebé tener juguetes y gatear y caminar todo lo que quisiera dentro de ese espacio.

¡Era justo lo que necesitaba!

Quizás las tortuguitas ya podían seguirlo a donde sea que fuera él prácticamente al día siguiente de haberlos hallado, aunque su gatear era lento, pero conforme los días fueron pasando, sus piernitas y bracitos fueron cobrando fuerza, y fue entonces que los dilemas de Splinter empezaron porque ya no se quedaban quietos en un solo lugar ni por mucho tiempo; tal vez hubiera subo más sencillo si hubiera sido solo una tortuguita, pero eran cuatro, y ya que comenzaban a aprender a caminar, mantenerlos quietos y seguros en un lugar se estaba volviendo prácticamente imposible, no podía hacer la limpieza de su hogar, o hacer la merienda, o siquiera cambiar el pañal a uno mientras los otros tres iban caminando por ahí destruyendo todo cuando sus manitas podían alcanzar.

Claro que Splinter no podía entrar a esa tienda y pedir que le envolvieran un corral para llevárselo, por eso, en cuanto se levantó esta mañana, se puso a construir, con los materiales que tuviese al alcance, un corralito, que a su parecer, no estaba quedando tan mal.

Splinter, mirando la parte del corralito donde debía colocar otro tornillo, se agachó para tomar el tornillo, pero sintió una pequeña mano; volteó, y vio una tortuguita parada frente a él; sus ojitos cafés destellaban de emoción.

Splinter tomó el tornillo.

- Arigato musuko [Gracias hijo]. –

La tortuguita de piel color olivo se sentó y enseguida se puso a buscar más tornillos para dárselos a su padre.

Splinter sabía que si uno de sus bebés ya estaba despierto, muy seguramente los otros también estarían despiertos. Los buscó con la mirada, pero no vio a ningún otro, solo escuchó las alegres risas, lo que le indicó que ya estarían haciendo alguna travesura, pero no podía ir por ellos, tenía que terminar el corral, aunque iría a echarles un vistazo más tarde.

Diez minutos más en su afanosa labor (y de un total libertinaje para los chiquitines) Splinter acabó de construir el corralito, pero ni siquiera se tomó un momento para admirar su obra terminada, tomó al pequeño Donatelo, pasó por la puerta del corral y lo dejó sobre el pedazo de alfombra que había puesto, e inmediatamente fue en busca de los demás.

Halló al pequeño Miguel Ángel en la cocina comiendo galletas antes del desayuno.

- Hijo, - lo cargó en brazos – no debes comer el postre antes de la comida. –

Splinter no entendía cómo su hijo conseguía abrir la puerta y sacar las galletas, quizás porque era un mueble pequeño y viejo, pero no había podido conseguir uno no tan usado y más alto, en todo caso, tenía que conseguir un frasco de plástico para guardar las galletas, pero lo tenía que dejar para después.

Fue a dejar a Miguel Ángel en el corralito junto a su hermano Donatelo (el pequeño se relamía sus manitas que estaban cubiertas con chocolate).

En el cuarto en el que dormían, Splinter halló en el suelo la única caja de cartón que tenía y que usaba para guardar ropa, pero la caja no tenía ropa sino a otro de sus hijos; sacó a Rafael de la caja y lo cargó. El bebé estaba muy feliz.

Splinter no entendía, en primer lugar, cómo su hijo conseguía bajar la caja de un lugar alto, y en segundo lugar, que su hijo se divirtiera tanto con una caja vacía. Fue a dejarlo con sus otros hermanos.

Por un momento, parecía que los tres niños no sabían lo que había pasado, pero pronto comprendieron que estaban en otro lugar e intentaron ponerse de pie o gatear para explorar el nuevo lugar.

Splinter rápido fue en busca de todos los juguetes que había y los dejó dentro del corral. Los niños empezaron a jugar con los juguetes y Splinter ya podía componer el desastre que habían hecho sus hijos para luego preparar el desayuno (que ya estaba retrasado) gracias al utilísimo corral que mantenía a sus pequeños en un solo lugar; salió del corral y puso el seguro de la pequeña puerta para comenzar con las pesadas labores que ya no le serían tan problemáticas ahora que sus niños estaban seguros.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Splinter, es que uno de sus niños, la tortuguita de piel color olivo, vio perfectamente cómo cerraba y aseguraba la pequeña puerta.

Splinter fue a buscar a su cuarto bebé; éste seguía durmiendo, y como no quería que al despertarse se viera solito, lo cargó con cuidado para no despertarlo, y con su niño en un brazo, así tuvo que preparar el desayuno con la otra mano.

El joven padre preparó pronto las papillas porque el bebé que cargaba no tardó en abrir sus ojitos café claro; lo fue a dejar con los otros bebés, y como todos estaban dentro del corralito jugando, no tuvo que estar persiguiéndolos o estar vigilándolos todo el tiempo.

La pequeña casa de Splinter pronto estuvo aromatizada por el olor que desprendía el delicioso desayuno, y feliz, fue por sus hijos, cuando descubrió algo terrible.

- ¡No están! –

Splinter se sorprendió al ver que la puerta del corral estaba abierta cuando él se había asegurado de cerrarla bien, y sus hijos no estaban dentro del corral. Se alarmó al imaginar que algo pudo haberles pasado, pero de pronto, escuchó unas risitas muy familiares. Siguió las risas, y halló a sus niños.

Suspiró de alivio.

Las pequeñas tortuguitas estaban jugando con agua. De alguna manera, lograron abrir la llave del agua, y se había tirado tanta agua, que el charco más bien parecía un pequeño chapoteadero.

Lo que no vio Splinter cuando estaba preparando el desayuno fue que el pequeño Donatelo, usando un desarmador de juguete, abrió la puerta del corralito, y los cuatro niños, que se habían aburrido del corralito, fueron en busca de la llave del agua, y usando el mismo desarmador, Donatelo lo trabó en la manija de llave, que al tener forma de flor fue fácil que se incrustara, y lo empujó un poco, y la llave cedió un poco; el mango del desarmador quedó frente al pequeño Rafael y lo tomó y lo empujó otro poco y la llave se abrió otro poco, después fue el turno de Miguel Ángel y Leonardo; y así, entre todos, consiguieron abrir la llave y hacer correr el agua para formar un magnifico charco en el cual poder chapotear.

Evidentemente, el arma usada en la escena de la travesura fue escondida.

Splinter no tenía idea de cómo pudieron sus hijos abrir la llave del agua si se necesitaba de cierta fuerza para poder hacerlo.

- Al menos el corralito funcionó por un momento. – se dijo el agotado padre de cuatro.

Splinter llevó a sus hijos de vuelta al corral, esta vez asegurando mejor la puerta, y tuvo que arreglar otro desastre ocasionado por sus bebés antes de poder tener un desayuno tranquilo.

El corralito cumplió su función por otro momento más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para este fic, pensé en una caricatura llamada Rugrats. Es una linda caricatura sobre unos bebés que se las ingeniaban para burlar la "vigilancia" de los adultos y poder tener las más divertidas aventuras; en México se llamó Aventuras en Pañales; yo la veía y me gustaba mucho.

Ojala te haya gustado

Gracias por leer otro alucinado one shot mío.

n.n


End file.
